Bleeding Out
by MedicEngieFire
Summary: A Team Fortress 2 Fan Fiction about the Sniper getting revenge on the Medic after he kills his friend spy:)


Bleeding Out - A Team Fortress 2 Fan Fiction

Chapter One: The Enemy Medic

The sniper, Lawrence ran across the bridge at Teufort, his sniper rifle ready in hand. He tried to scale the blu cliff, but a blu scout shot at his hand. The sniper headshotted the pesky scout and proceeded to climb. His hands felt ground and he hoisted himself up. The blu intelligence briefcase was right there, no more than ten steps away. So close. Lawrence grabbed it , but a bloody blu gloved hand grabbed his wrist in an iron grip. The blu medic loomed over Lawrence, he wore a long blu medic's coat and he held a bloody saw in his hand. The blood-splattered dove on his shoulder had an almost evil smile to its face. "You can't stop me!" Lawrence bolted for the case as the medic tackled him to the ground. He sliced the blu with his knife, but it left a tiny scratch. "Yes I can." the saw stabbed through the Australian's stomach. The sniper's wound was heavily bleeding, and he ran across the now-blood splattered floor. He dropped down from the cliff and thrust himself into the water. Blood trailed behind him and the wound was getting infected by the murky sewer water. Lawrence clutched a hand on his burning wound, feeling wetness. He looked at his hand and saw it was soaked with red blood. Lawrence splashed through the waist-deep water, bleeding out. He fell to the wet sewer floor, slowly blacking out. That's when he saw the gloved hand reaching for him.

Luckily, the glove was yellow. The Engineer. He helped Lawrence to his feet and led him to a newly-built dispenser. The blood disappeared and so did the wound. "Thanks, mate." the sniper got up off the floor and onto his feet. Now, no longer wounded, Lawrence swam through the water. The green-brown water suddenly stained with red-blood red. Lawrence checked himself for any cuts or wounds, but there were none. He swam closer to the redness when his foot hit something rock hard. Slowly and cautiously sniper plunged deeper to see what it was. A dead body. A RED! "who is it?!" sniper frantically flipped the body over. The red medic. His eyes wide, mouth twisted into a terrifying scream. His bloody stomach being held together by literally a string of skin. Lawrence had to grasp a hand to his mouth to hold back shrieking like a five-year old girl. The sniper heard footsteps in the water. Slowly, he turned the corner.

Before Lawrence could see who it was, a blu blur ran at him and an axe nearly chopped his head off. The blu pyro. Lawrence equipped his bow and arrow, and shot at the crazy enemy. The pyro's flamethrower caught sniper's leg and his flesh burned. He screamed and plunged into the water. He rose up and stood at the end of the sewer tunnel. Lawrence pulled back the arrow, his eye on the pyro and the other end of the tunnel. Lawrence let go. The arrow soared through the air, straight into the blu's stomach. He crumpled to the ground, dead in a pool of blood. The Australian beamed with joy. He defeated a blu epically. This was an amazing victory. that's when the blu tranquilizer needle struck the back of Lawrence's neck.

Chapter Two: The Loss of a Friend

Blackness. That's what he first saw. Followed by fuzzy vision. When his eyes finally started working, sniper saw he was in the engineer's workshop. But why did the blu needle hit him? The answer was lying on a table next to him. Medic tried to kidnap him, but engineer killed medic and saved Lawrence. Sniper lowered himself off the table and onto the workshop floor. That's when he realized- the floor was sleek with blood. A lot of it, as if someone was bleeding out. Lawrence splashed through the blood, hopping over what looked like blu sticky bombs. Sniper ran at a faster pace, what if a fellow red was down? A blu demoman lay dead in a pool of blood. A note was clutched in his hand, and nervously Lawrence took it and opened it. His blue eyes grew full of fear, and he dropped the note. Even in the blood river the notes words were visible. "I'll get my revenge"

At the red base cafeteria, there was a ton of talk about the upcoming battle at Teufort. Sniper was talking to his friend who he liked to tease, Spy. "Hey Lawrence, want to work together this round? The blu sniper will be an easy kill, knowing how stupid and bumbling idiots snipers are." spy joked. Sniper gave spy a push, and being stronger he threatened to break him in half. "uh yeah, want to work together? The blu spy will be an easy kill because his cloak is broken." spy nervously asked, this time with no mean pun about snipers. "Sure." Lawrence sliced a scout and soldier with his kukri as he ran through the enemy base. "Easy." he laughed until he saw the uber-charged heavy. His eyes went wide. "Spy! Spy!" he hissed. The hand on sniper's shoulder made him jump five feet in the air. "Stab that heavy." the young sniper demanded. The spy, already cloaked crept towards the blus. After stabbing him twice, the heavy toppled down a knife in his back. That's when the announcer yelled "Sudden death!". The blu heavy wasn't coming back.

He was the blu medic's BFF. The sniper and spy ran to the sewers, tying to escape the now-angry medic. The water kept rising and rising. Neck-deep now, sniper swam through the murky water. He heard evil laughing and saw medic was also in the water. He swung his saw, sniper swung his knife. Who was faster? The saw hit flesh. Not sniper, but the spy. "NO!" sniper carried the dying spy and climbed the stairs. Now in the red base, sniper checked spy's wound. It was a deep gash in his stomach and it was bleeding like a river. The wound was too deep to survive, and the blood loss contributed to the problem. "Everything's going to be okay." Lawrence said, knowing that wasn't true. Blood was now seeping through sniper's Fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding. Spy was very pale now-dying colors. "Goodbye." "I'll always remember you spy." Lawrence said. The bleeding stopped. So did everything else. Sniper wept and cried for his friend. Miserable, even though red had won. His friend wasn't coming back from respawn. Lawrence would never see him again. He was dead, forever.

Chapter Three: Death Song

It was night and sniper was crossing the bridge to get to the blu base. He needed to get revenge on the medic for killing spy. Sniper was very careful as he crept down the hall. "hey!" a blu soldier spotted him and ran after him. Even though sniper was much faster, he tripped and the soldier hit him with an axe in the stomach. It was the axe that made you bleed out. Sniper pulled the axe out of his stomach and he hit soldier with it so many times that he became a bloody mess. Lawrence was bleeding out…slowly. He wrapped cloth around the wound, and crept up to the blu rooms. Past scout's room, past his counterpart sniper's room, past demo man's room. He stopped at the medical office. Medic was in the back, fast asleep. The office was bloody and it creeped Lawrence out, and he carefully stepped in. his' foot creaked on a floorboard and Archimedes started making a screaming sound. Medic shot up, clearly not ready with a tiny pistol in hand. Sniper held a sword, and he swung it at medic, cutting deep into his leg. He was pinned down. "Dell, shut down respawn for the next ten minutes!" sniper shouted to engineer over his earpiece. "Lawrence, but what if you die?"'

"Trust me." sniper pleaded. "okay…" dell shut down respawn. Medic's saw stabbed into Lawrence's stomach, making the wound deeper, but not killing him. I'll survive…sniper said to himself. His sword sliced open medic. He took the bloody sword and ran out of the blu base, blood trailing behind him. A sentry was on the bridge, so he plunged into the water. Respawn would open in five minutes. Five minutes too late. Sniper was bleeding fast and his vision was blurred, he pushed himself harder. Finally, he collapsed into medic's office. Lawrence awoke, his stomach healed and his teammates surrounding him. He didn't smile because of all the happy teammates and cake they brought. He smiled because he was a hero.


End file.
